Episode 9339 (27th December 2017)
Plot Tracy tells Steve that they'll be together whether Amy likes it or not. Billy is told that he has a complex pelvic fracture and could be permanently disabled. He suffers in silence, unable to confide in Eileen. Daniel asks if he can come back to work at the bistro. Robert agrees on he proviso that he doesn't poison any more customers. Carla gets them to shake on it before it turns into an argument. Carla and Daniel are each surprised to find out who the other is, having heard about them from Peter. Eileen wants answers but Billy tells her he doesn't know how the Barlows are involved. Adam goes back to work and arranges cover for Todd. Aidan and Alya meet with Justin and Dale Parker from Showcase. Alya thinks the men are being sexist when they're rude to her. Adam is bitter that Billy is still living his life after what he did. Carla offers to clear Robert's debts to help out Michelle. Robert refuses her charity. Alya realises that the Parkers don't like her because she's a Muslim. Aidan stands up to Dale when he makes Islamophobic remarks, causing the brothers to walk out. Toyah worries that Peter is still in love with Carla. Aidan is surprised when Alya asks him to grovel to the Parkers as they need their order. Steve and Tracy have a date at the bistro. Robert tears a strip off Michelle for talking to Carla about their financial problems. Steve spoils his date by continually glancing over at Michelle. Roy and Cathy prepare a belated Christmas dinner for Brian upon his release. Adam suggests that Daniel show Sinead what Chesney is really like. Alya wonders if she's doing the right thing when Luke reminds her that she'll have to see the Parkers every day. Billy confirms to Ken that he'll abide by their agreement. At Susan's grave, Adam promises his mum that she'll get justice. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Doctor - Emma Bowe *Justin Parker - Wim Snape *Dale Parker - Adam Foster Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow Legal Services *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Lansbury Ward *Churchyard Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is determined to find out more about Billy's fall; Adam vows to get justice for his mum's death; Alya discovers why new clients Justin and Dale Parker do not want to meet with her; and Robert has a go at Michelle for blabbing to Carla about their private business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,360,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes